When life gives you lemons
by LexiI1030
Summary: Abe/Mizutani. Pretending can bring consequences, but not necessarily bad ones.


Pairing: Abe/Mizutani

Disclaimer: Do not own Oofuri!

A/N: First things first, I LOVEEEEEEEEE AbeMizu! I'm becoming a total AbeMizu worshipper right now! I know it's rare and all, but I can totally see how well this pairing will work out!Thx for reading!

* * *

"Mizutani-kun~!"

"Mizutani-kun~!"

"Mizutani-kun~~~!!!"

Abe frowns at the never ending calls for Mizutani, which seems to be the only sounds he hears nowadays. It isn't all of a sudden actually, some girls do hang around Mizutani and sort of flirt with him a lot, but now it's just ridiculous. The amount seems to have increased from a few girls from his class to…let's say…the ENTIRE year one female population.

In any case, it's grating on Abe's nerves.

"Hoi, Abe, you better stop treating your sandwich like a dumbbell unless you want to have a meal of sandwich ala squished."

Abe let's go of his grip on his sandwich at once, still frowning hard. Hanai stares at him with just mild surprise.

"So? The reason for your bad mood is?"

Abe takes a rather rough bite out of his sandwich.

"Well, just something called the Mizutani fans. Why are the girls all flocking around Mizutani all of a sudden?!"

"What, you jealous?"

Abe almost spit out his sandwich at the thought of him being jealous of the crap left. Especially for something like that!

"No! Of course not! But hearing the same name being called in almost the same annoying voices the whole day is getting pretty annoying."

Hanai looks over towards Mizutani and the bunch of girls around him, who appear to think that Mizutani is some kind of literary genius by the way they're asking him to help them with their essay. Not surprising, though. That's the only homework problem that takes time, which means they can stay around him longer.

"Well, I guess when you have a good-looking baseball player who is a total spaz, girls are bound to start going crazy over him."

"Hmph. I don't see any reason for that. There are plenty of good-looking guys around, like even Izumi or something. I don't see HIM being surrounded by girls!"

"The difference is, Mizutani is actually reachable. He actually bothers with the girls, so I guess that's one reason."

Abe growls a little and finishes the rest of his sandwich. Then he proceeds to drinking his water, frowning so hard that you can almost hear his nerves breaking. Hanai smirks to himself.

"Have you heard the phrase the girls use for Mizutani?"

Abe shakes his head, not even sure if he actually wants to know.

"Well, it's something like 'When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. And when life gives you Mizutani, make him yours'. Sounds ridiculous, but quite smart, don't you think?"

All Abe knows is that he's officially hating lemons now.

* * *

"Abe-kun! Abe-kun, Abe-kun, Abe-kun!!!!!"

Abe stops at once. He turns around to see Mizutani rushing up to him with the most panicked look on his face.

"A...Abe...-kun....You...you....you..." Abe looks at Mizutani impatiently.

"Can...can you ...please...." Abe almost reaches out his hands to shake Mizutani hard, when he's interrupted by a shout. A shout of the name that he cannot stand at all.

"Mizutani-kun!!!!!"

Mizutani jumps violently and hastily slings his arm through Abe's, much to his surprise.

"Mizutani-kun, why did you run away?! I just... ...who is this?" The girl stares hard at Abe, then at Mizutani's hand. Abe tries to push Mizutani away, but he grips Abe's hand firmly.

"This is...this is my boyfriend! Like I said, I have a boyfriend. And I like guys. And all. So...yeah..."

Mizutani looks as the girl's mouth falls open, then he slowly turns towards Abe. There is plain murder in his eyes.

"But...Mizutani-kun! You...he...this guy...it can't be!"

"But it's true! One-hundred percent true! right, Abe? Abe?"

Abe looks like he's about to explode soon.

"But... your 'boyfriend' doesn't really seem like he agrees with you!"

Mizutani stares at Abe with the best pleading look he can come up with. "Abe-kun? It's okay, just tell her!"

Abe can come up with a hundred ways this thing can go oh so wrong, and he's positive he doesn't want to get involved in something like this. But leaving Mizutani when he seems so desperate is just....cruel. Of all the times for him to feel like being kind.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, that's right." It's the only thing Abe can bring himself to say.

"But...but...Mizutani-kun...."

"You see? I said so, so...you should just forget about me...?!"

The girl looks at Mizutani for one last time, almost bursting into tears. Then she lets out a loud 'FINE!' before running away.

Mizutani heaves a sigh of relief. Then his body tenses up.

"Uhm...Abe-kun...err...thanks?"

It's all Abe can do not to strangle him right then and there. Instead, he gives Mizutani the most menacing glare ever.

"YOU! Why in the world are you dragging me into this?! Can't you handle your own problems yourself?!"

Mizutani shrinks away at once. "But Abe-kun, I...that girl is really scary! I mean she wouldn't let go of me no matter what I say, and so I...I...I..."

"So you TOLD HER you like GUYS?! And exactly how smart is THAT?! What will happen when the WHOLE SCHOOL knows about this, am I supposed to pretend that YOU and I are dating?! I am NOT DOING THAT! EVER!"

It's only then that Mizutani realises this can be quite a problem, but he can't just take away what he said. And besides, what's done is done. There's bound to be a way out of this.

"Hoi, Mizutani! You know what? Let's break up tomorrow, then everything will be settled."

"NO! If you do that she'll come find me again, and all those other girls too! I don't even understand why they are flocking around me!"

That's exactly what Abe doesn't understand too. "Then? What should we do?!"

Mizutani ponders awhile before answering. "Well, can you just pretend we're together? Just for awhile? Then we'll break up, I promise! Just until this whole catastrophe is over!"

Abe glares at Mizutani. There is no way he's going to do something like that for the crap left!

"No, there's no way I'm doing that, I said so!"

"Please Abe, please, please, please, please~~~~!!!!"

"No. I.."

"Abe, pleaseeeeeeee!!!!"

Abe knows that this whole things is so damn wrong, not to mention what people will think about him and Mizutani being 'together'. But still...

"Okay, okay! I'll do it! But not for long!"

Mizutani's face brightens up at once. "Really?! Thanksssss so much!!!!!!"

Abe swears, if Mizutani ever does that pleading look again, he's going to punch him straight in the face.

* * *

As Abe predicted, chaos ensues the next day. It's nothing he can't handle actually, just suspicious glances and murmurs directed at him, and Mizutani, all the time. Just one glare from him and everyone else flees at once.

What that is annoying though, is his teammates. Hanai didn't make any big reaction when he came to school, just a stare at him and Mizutani, then nothing else.

But when it comes to people like Tajima, there's no way you can stay out of this alive.

"ABE!!! MIZUTANI!!! ARE YOU GUYS REALLY DATING?!?!?!"

As if the whole school knowing isn't enough, now Tajima is trying to make the whole world know too.

"Shut up! We're not..."

"Whoa,that is sooo cool! And weird, but cool! Who would've thought! Right, Mihashi?"

"Yea...yeah..."

"Hanai! Do you know how it happened?"

Hanai walks over to join in the conversation, looking immensely interested.

"Well, not really, I was going to ask Abe, but he doesn't seem to like people asking about it..."

"Really? WHY? You should not be embarassed! Oh, hi Mizutani!! Abe is embarassed about the two of you! Isn't that cute?!"

Abe clenches his fist tightly, trying to ignore Tajima's IMMENSELY LOUD voice that is ringing throughout the class. No matter what, at least his teammates have to know, or things won't be easy during practice.

"Mizutani, I'm telling them the truth."

"Okay, but only them!"

Abe nods impatiently and turns towards Tajima, who is still talking loudly with Hanai. Mihashi listens quietly behind them.

"Guys, listen up, I..."

"Oh, yeah! What do you think is the most romantic thing Abe has ever said to Mizutani?"

"Hoi, guys, I said listen..."

"Hmm...I bet it's something like 'I love you, crap left'..."

"GUYS!!!!!"

They stop talking and look towards Abe.

"We're not dating."

Tajima puts on a most shocked look. "EH?!?! BUT...."

Mizutani claps his hand over Tajima's mouth at once. "Shhhh!! Listen to us first!"

"We're just pretending. To let Mizutani escape from crazy fangirls. Now do you understand?!"

Tajima pushes Mizutani away, looking sulky. "That's it?! Man, and I thought I can make fun of you and Mizutani or something!"

Hanai thinks over it for a moment, then shakes his head in dissaproval. "You know Abe, pretending can lead to serious things."

Since pretending itself is already serious enough, Abe doesn't really see how much serious it can go. "You mean?"

"Well, remember the lemonade? Right now it's like the lemon is practically shoved in your face. What are you going to do about that?!"

Abe frowns, the one thing that he seems to be doing a lot lately. Like he's actually going to do anything about that!

"Huh? Lemonade? Lemon? What're you guys talking about?" Asks Mizutani, looking really puzzled.

"Nothing, just something Abe ought to think about."

* * *

It's been four days since they started 'dating', and everything is just fine. Of course, they still receive annoying glances and also calls of 'aww how cute are they!', mostly courtesy of Tajima, who decided he can still tease them even if it's pretend. Apart from that, they have to spend a whole heck lot of a time together, but that isn't so bad, actually.

"It's not like this, it's like THIS! See? NOW can you get the answer right by yourself?!"

"Aww Abe, you know I'm not good at maths! "

"Whatever, just try and use your brain, idiot!"

Yeah, all is going perfectly well. And they planned to 'break up' in about two weeks' time, so everything will return to normal by then. Maybe not entirely normal, but perhaps just somewhat normal.

Besides spending time together, walking Mizutani back, or at least until where no one can see them, is also a part of Abe's daily routine. He insisted that there's no need for something like that, but Mizutani also insisted that it's necessary for a couple to do that, pretend or otherwise. After a series of grumblings and threats, Abe finally agrees anyway.

"Hey, you, over there! Stop!"

Abe and Mizutani both stop. Standing behind them is a big third year guy, glaring menacingly at them. Mizutani shrinks behind Abe at once.

"YOU! You're Mizutani Fumiki, right?!"

As much as Mizutani doesn't want to admit he is, he nods his head nervously. The guy pushes Abe away roughly.

"Well, I'll really teach you to mess with my sister!"

Mizutani stares at him, sweating profusely. As far as he remembers, he didn't mess with any girls at all. It's more like the girls were messing with him!

"Your sister? Wha...I...Who?? I didn't even do anything..."

"Don't act dumb with me! You rejected her with the reason that you're dating a guy!" He turns towards Abe. "THIS guy, I suppose? Well let me teach you what happens to people who lie!"

"But...I'm not lying....." How in the world did this guy knew they were pretending?!

"But my sister says that you ARE! That you seemed unsure and this guy over here was obviously pretending! So shut up as I beat the crap out of you!"

The guy grabs Mizutani's collar and raises his fist, but Abe steps in immediately. "Hold on! What prove do you have to say that we're pretending?!"

"I do not need prove!"

"You can't just beat him up without prove! We're not pretending!"

"Then what prove do YOU have that you're not pretending?!"

Abe's sweat starts to drop. What prove can you give to someone in a situation like this, when talking doesn't work?

"You can't prove it, can you?! So it's time for some beating!"

Seeing the dire situation at hand, Abe doesn't think twice but grabs Mizutani, pulls him close and kisses him. One second, two seconds, three seconds, and they're still kissing. The guy stares at them, hardly able to believe his eyes.

When they finally pull away, Abe turns towards the guy, trying hard not to turn red. "See?! Is that prove enough?!"

"That...was... disgusting!" He turns and rushes off, still completely taken aback from what he just witnessed.

Abe turns towards Mizutani, feeling his face turning hot. Mizutani' face has become completely red, causing Abe to blush too.

"Hey Mizutani, you okay, right?!"

"Uhm, uhm. Yeah."

Why can't Mizutani just hide his embarassment, instead of just making Abe blush more because of him?! He got to admit, though, that just now...wasn't so bad...

_Have you heard the phrase the girls use for Mizutani?_

"Mizutani, let's go.."

"Uhm, yeah."

_When life gives you lemons, make lemonade..._

As they continue walking, they don't talk at all, but walk incredibly close to each other(which is totally NOT intended at all!). Their hands bump against each other's a lot, and soon Abe finds himself holding Mizutai's hand, just slightly.

_And when life gives you Mizutani, make him yours. _

_

* * *

_A/N:YAY! Finished my AbeMizu fic!!! Once again, I ADORE AbeMizu to death! Thx for reading^^!!!!


End file.
